It runs in the family
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Skandar Keynes. Amor carnal entre dos hermanos. Lemon


Bajé del auto en cuanto llegamos a St. Paul's Road. Mi madre había parado justo enfrente de la puerta principal. La noche pasada había estado nevando. Las calles estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve y hielo, los tejados de las casas blancos y los cristales recubiertos por una fina capa de escarcha. Estábamos a unos cuantos grados bajo cero. El viento era helador y la calle estaba completamente vacía. En días como esos, en pleno invierno, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza de salir de casa pero me vi obligada. Mi madre me llevó casi arrastras, y encima yo no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, pero se negaba a escuchar mis explicaciones. Así que cerré la puerta de un golpe y anduve hasta la puerta con pasos lentos y cortos. Ella me esperaba en el interior de su Nissan Qashqai rojo. No la haría esperar mucho. Sería breve. Igualmente tenía las mismas ganas de hablar con él como de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza. Quiero decir: muy pocas. Me detuve en el portal y presioné el botón del timbre dos veces seguidas. La puerta se abrió al instante y apareció detrás de ella una mujer anciana con el pelo recogido en un moño alto. Se apoyaba en un bastón con su mano derecha y arrugada. Sus ojos azules, tirando a grises se posaron en mí. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, pero no había cambiado nada desde la última vez. Me quedé parada y luego reaccioné.

— Hola abuela. ¿Está mi padre?— pronuncié con un tono serio, más bien enfadado—.

— No ha llegado aún, pero puedes esperarle dentro— dijo con esa particular sonrisa tan característica de ella, mostrando su blanca dentadura postiza y achicando los ojos—.

Miré hacia atrás, hacia mi madre. No hizo falta decirle nada, arrancó el coche y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Mi abuela abrió un poco más la puerta y me hizo pasar al interior de la casa. Cerró la puerta de inmediato una vez estuve dentro. La calefacción estaba encendida.

— Pasa al salón querida y quítate el abrigo que aquí hace mucho calor— me dijo a la vez que me acompañaba hasta el salón—.

Me desabroché el abrigo y me quité la bufanda de lana de alrededor de mi cuello.

— ¿Cómo va el colegio? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía— entonó con una voz cariñosa, nostálgica—.

— Pues como siempre abuela. Todo me va muy bien—.

Al llegar al final del corto pasillo abrió una puerta y entramos en el cuarto donde pasaba la mayoría de las horas haciendo punto o leyendo viejas novelas. La chimenea estaba apagada. Hacía años que no la encendía, desde que mi padre mandó instalar la calefacción eléctrica.

— Siéntate en el sofá. Voy a llamar a esos dos para que bajen a saludarte— me dijo antes de salir de nuevo y cerrar la puerta tras ella—.

Le hubiera dicho que no hacía falta pero no me dio tiempo. No hacía falta porque no quería verles. Suficiente había sido aguantarlos durante toda mi vida. Eran los otros dos hijos de mi padre. Mis hermanastros. Al más joven lo tuvo al mismo tiempo que me tuvo a mí. Éramos de la misma edad. Mi padre llevaba años con una mujer con la que había tenido una hija y a la vez estaba con mi madre, pero ella no lo supo hasta que yo nací y entonces él nos dejó. Es decir, el hombre que por desgracia era mi padre se veía con dos mujeres a la vez. Con una estaba casado y tenía dos hijos y la otra era mi madre. La amante a la que tenía engañada. Que mi padre nos abandonara no fue razón por dejar de mantener una relación con él. Mi madre me llevaba todos los fines de semana a su casa desde que nací. Nunca mantuve una buena relación con sus hijos. Básicamente, me odiaban. Decían que yo era la razón por la que sus padres casi terminan divorciándose y por supuesto yo para ellos era un estorbo. Eran ya dieciocho años en que la historia seguía igual.

Mi abuela decía que era cosa de críos y por eso iba a llamarles. Se pensaba que todo había cambiado ya. Con la mayor hacía tres años que no nos veíamos y con el otro hacía uno. Mi madre y yo viajamos a España, su ciudad natal, y pasé allí un año hasta mis dieciocho. Y ahora habíamos vuelto. Hacía dos días que nos encontrábamos de nuevo en Londres y había ido a ver a mi padre para decirle de nuestra llegada. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo me hizo volver de mis pensamientos. Me esperaba el peor recibimiento así que adopté mi forma más seca y cortante. Cuando la puerta de abrió me levanté y fijé la vista a las dos personas que entraban en la sala. Mi abuela y mi "hermano". Había crecido. Era más alto que yo y ya no era aquél niño delgaducho de antes. Estaba fuerte, había ganado masa muscular y en su cara, una barba incipiente le daba un aspecto más maduro. Lo único que seguía igual eran sus montones de pecas esparcidas por el tabique de su nariz y alrededor de sus mejillas, y, sus ojos color chocolate. Me miró sin decir nada. En su cara se plasmó una expresión de sorpresa. Quizá mi abuela no le había dicho que era yo quién estaba en el salón. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos desde la puerta sin decir nada. Mi abuela se percató del incómodo silencio que se había creado en el ambiente y rompió el hielo.

— Iré a por unas tazas de chocolate bien caliente. Con este frío apetece mucho. Sentaros en el sofá que enseguida vuelvo—.

Desapareció por tercera vez por la puerta del salón haciendo que su nieto de moviera del sitio y diera unos pasos al frente. Se rascó la nuca con vergüenza agachando la cabeza. Sonrió y volvió a mirarme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido a España?—pronunció con expresión seria—.

— He vuelto—.

— Ya veo. ¿Por mucho tiempo? Supongo que te irás en cuanto se acaben las vacaciones—.

— Supones mal. Me voy a quedar hasta verano. ¿Algún problema?—.

— No ninguno. Pero no creo que mi padre quiera verte. No te despediste de nadie cuando te fuiste. Está enfadado contigo y con tu estúpida madre. Nadie os quiere aquí. No sé a qué has venido—.

— Vengo a lo qué me da la gana y si mi padre está ofendido es problema mío, no tuyo así que deja de meterte en mi vida—.

— Es también asunto mío. Es mi padre, ¿recuerdas? Tú no eres más que fruto de una aventura que tuvo. No eres nadie. Ni siquiera le importas—.

— Bien le debo importar si se enfadó cuando me fui sin decir adiós—.

— No está enfadado por eso. Si no porqué tú destrozaste su vida. Eres un estorbo—.

Esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como dos lanzas oxidadas. Aguanté las lágrimas que desesperadas se estaban formando en mis ojos. No quería que me viera llorar. Era lo que estaba deseando. Me puse el abrigo y la bufanda y me acerqué a la puerta.

— El único estorbo eres tú Skandar. ¿Crees que alguien te va a querer siendo así?—.

Abrí la puerta de un portazo y salí a la calle sin despedirme de nadie. Noté el bajón de temperatura al instante. Mis dientes empezaron a castañear tan rápido como mis lágrimas de deslizaban por mi helado rostro. Todo me salía mal. Siempre era así. La gente me menospreciaba, me insultaba y encima la que se sentía culpable era yo. Si pudiera le pararía los pies a ese subnormal que había provocado que llorase, pero se me era imposible. No podía soportar sus amargas palabras sin derrumbarme. Él sabía cómo hacerme sentir mal y siempre lo conseguía. ¿Pero por qué ese odio hacia mí? De todas formas él estaba mejor que yo. Tenía unos padres felizmente casados viviendo con él. Una hermana, amigos, chicas y todo lo que quisiera. En contra yo no tenía nada.

Salí del jardín. No tenía ganas de estar en esa casa y tampoco en la de mi madre. No quería ir a ningún sitio pero tampoco quedarme allí. Lo único que necesitaba era poder decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas a Skandar, pero no me veía con el suficiente valor como para hacerlo. Abrí la pequeña puerta de hierro oxidada de la entrada justo en el mismo momento en que oí unos pasos y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose detrás de mí. Me giré instintivamente.

— Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de escuchar tus insultos—le contesté con el tono más frío que pude—. Estoy harta de esto Skandar— unas últimas lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos—.

Había salido de la casa sin ponerse ninguna ropa de abrigo. Una fina camiseta de manga larga rayada con tonos verdes y azules era lo único que le cubría el pecho. Tiritaba de frío y sus labios se estaban tornando de un color morado. No quería escuchar nada procedente de él. Me di la vuelta y salí de allí. Me sujetó con fuerza del brazo, haciéndome daño. Me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Me miraba directamente a los ojos. Intenté zafarme de él pero era imposible, era más fuerte que yo.

— ¡Suéltame!— grité con todas mis ganas—.

— Sólo escúchame… escúchame un momento—me dijo esta vez más relajado—. Lo…

Las palabras no salieron de su boca. Me abrazó con la máxima ternura que nunca había visto de él. Me quedé parada y reaccioné unos segundos más tarde abrazándole yo también. Fue una sensación muy rara. Era casi imposible, por no decir imposible, que él mostrara tales sentimientos conmigo. Quizá solo era una más de sus bromas. Engañarme haciéndome creer que todas estas peleas iban a terminar para luego herirme más gravemente. Le miré cuando aún me rodeaba con sus fuertes y ahora helados brazos. ¿Qué? Estaba llorando. Transparentes lágrimas corrían desde sus marrones ojos a lo largo de sus blancas mejillas. Me separé de él manteniendo mis manos aún en su cintura. Cerró fuertemente los párpados y abrió los ojos. Los tenía rojos y húmedos. No podía seguir mirándole o yo iba a llorar también.

— Lo siento— consiguió pronunciar resistiendo el frío—.

— Está bien, no te preocupes—.

— No, no está bien. Te hago daño—.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me tratas así?— no entendía su reacción, tan repentina—.

Me soltó y se secó las lágrimas con la manga. Estaba tiritando. Sus labios se habían vuelto morados y su piel era mucho más blanca de lo habitual.

— Vamos dentro— me dijo a la vez que me cogía de la mano—.

Me llevó hasta el porche de la entrada y esperamos a que la abuela nos abriera la puerta para entrar de nuevo.

Tres tazas humeantes nos esperaban en la pequeña mesa del salón. Chocolate caliente… Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo probaba. Exactamente unas semanas antes de irnos del país. La abuela no comentó nada sobre el porqué de nuestro viaje, ni siquiera me pidió explicaciones por haber desaparecido de repente. Puede que lo entendiese. Ella era la única en la que verdaderamente confiaba, aparte de mi madre. Eran las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida. Y así sería siempre, nada lo iba a cambiar.

Me senté en el sofá junto a Skandar. Después de lo sucedido parecía otra persona. Pero ¿por qué el cambio? Era algo que aún no entendía, pero que no tardaría en entender. Cuando las tazas estuvieron vacías la anciana recogió los restos que quedaban y se fue a la cocina. Momento perfecto para preguntar. Ahora estábamos solos.

— Bueno, ahora dime porqué me tratas así— me senté quedando frente a él mientras se lo decía—.

— No lo hago queriendo, eso es todo—.

— ¿Qué? Tú sabes lo que dices. Eres bien consciente y no lo haces involuntariamente. Ahora no vengas con que lo sientes, porque no te creo. Se me hace muy difícil creerte. Entiéndeme. No me he pasado toda mi vida aguantando tus desprecios para que luego me crea esto—.

Se frotó las manos como reacción a los nervios. En ese momento no entendía nada. Quizá estaba imaginándome cosas y veía la realidad transformada. Todo era muy confuso. Nunca le había visto comportarse así. Era demasiado extraño, inusual.

— ¡Si no te hubiera ido!— gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento—.

Estaba rojo de ira. Pero no entendía porque. Me estaba asustando.

— ¿Cómo?— pronuncié con un susurro casi inaudible—.

— Te fuiste sin decir nada. El día que te marchaste con tu madre tenía algo que decirte. Me había decidido a dejar de comportarme como un imbécil, lo que he sido contigo todo este tiempo. Fui a tu casa y un vecino me dijo que os habíais ido. Ni siquiera a mi padre se lo dijisteis—.

— Fue decisión de mi madre. Igualmente, no sé porque te tenías que preocupar por eso. No te importa nada que tenga que ver conmigo—.

— Estás muy equivocada—.

Le miré con expresión confundida. ¿Equivocada? Analicé todo lo que me había dicho hasta entonces: _si no te hubiera ido… tenía algo que decirte. Me había decidido a dejar de comportarme como un imbécil…_ No quería hacerme ilusiones, aunque de todas formas era lo único que me podía hacer. Las indirectas eran demasiado directas y si no estaba en lo cierto entonces es que lo que había oído no era eso. Se sentó a mi lado en el antiguo sofá. Le miré mientras que él se miraba las manos, las cuales no paraba de mover. Ese gesto lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o acababa de comer azúcar.

— ¿Y? — pregunté para saber algo más de lo que pasó aquel día—.

— Es obvio— me respondió casi en un grito—.

— No es obvio Skandar. No puedo sacar conclusiones de lo que has dicho. Ni siquiera te he entendido— le repliqué—.

— Si me presento en tu casa para decirte algo no será para avisarte de que he cambiado de marca de champú—.

— Vale. Entonces voy a decirte lo que me ha parecido que has dicho. Si estoy equivocada entonces me dices a que te estás refiriendo— le dije decidida—.

No iba a decirle lo que creía de verdad. Sería como una trampa. Me haría la tonta y luego el me tendría que decir la verdad. Ojalá estuviera equivocada y todo lo que yo había interpretado lo hubiera hecho mal. ¿Skandar enamorado de mí? Imposible. Jamás algo ocurriría de ese modo. Él simplemente me estaba gastando una broma. Una broma de mal gusto.

— Fuiste a mi casa porque en realidad no eres tan mal persona como muestras ser. Te comportas así conmigo porque estás dolido con tu padre. Pero ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa de lo que pasó. Nuestro padre tenía una amante pero eso ya está. Todo está bien ahora— fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—.

Me cogió de la mano tan punto terminé de hablar y se levantó levantándome a mí con él. Salimos de la habitación en la que nos encontramos. Cruzamos el estrecho pasillo, yo siendo arrastrada por él, hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras. Allí se paró y miró hacia arriba, como si alguien nos estuviera mirando.

— Espera. Ahora sabrás la verdad. Como te he dicho antes: estás muy equivocada— me dijo antes de subir de dos en dos las escaleras—.

Me quedé esperándole como una tonta. Entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba el abrigo puesto. Volví al salón a por él y a por mi bufanda de lana. Cuando regresé a la entrada Skandar estaba bajando las escaleras mientras subía la cremallera de su chaqueta. Se paró en el último peldaño y me miró con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

— ¡Abuela, nos vamos! —gritó antes de volverme a arrastrar y salir afuera—.

Le seguí sin decir nada hasta que cruzamos la calle y pisamos la acera de enfrente. No entendía por qué habíamos salido de casa.

— ¿Es necesario tener que estar en la calle para decirme la verdad?— le dije algo mosqueada. Hacía mucho frío como para estar dando vueltas como dos tontos—.

— No, no es necesario. Pero con la abuela alrededor me daba vergüenza—confesó—.

— Pues ya que hemos salido y la pobre mujer ya no nos ve, yo me quedo aquí— dije a la vez que me sentaba en el banco que teníamos al lado—. Y ahora me dices qué es lo que pasa—.

Le miré mientras él seguía de pie enfrente de mí. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos del abrigo y se puso de cuclillas aguatándose con las manos en mis rodillas. Lo tengo que admitir: entonces el corazón se me disparó. No entiendo la razón de ese comportamiento. Skandar estaba muy cerca. Y sí, había cambiado mucho. Su físico era diferente y ahora era más atractivo. ¿Pero qué digo? Es mi hermanastro. Lo que estaba pensando no estaba bien. Dios, no entendía nada. Estaba nerviosa y excitada. ¿Skandar me excita? ¿Pero de qué modo? Iba a morir de un momento a otro de puro estrés. Los colores se me subieron y eso, por desgracia, lo notó.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?—me preguntó seriamente mientras fijaba sus ojos en los míos—.

— No lo sé. Me confundes— respondí con sinceridad—.

Acaricié una de sus manos. Fue un impulso. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que haría después, me estaba dejando llevar por el momento. De todas formas, aquello no iba a avanzar mucho más. Skandar no iba a hacer lo que yo me imaginaba.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi mano jugando con la suya. El tiempo que pasé así se me hizo eterno. Al fin se decidió a actuar. Paró mi mano con la suya y se levantó inclinándose hacia mí. Paró justo cuando la punta de su perfecta nariz rozó levemente la mía. Sus marrones ojos ahora mucho más cerca que antes me miraban pícaramente.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?— me volvió a preguntar—.

Su dulce aliento se mezcló con el mío. No podía pensar. ¿Qué siento? ¿Qué es lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento? Bien, Skandar estaba bien. Lo cierto es que más que eso pero por mucho que intentara pensar en que él era mi hermano unas tremendas ganas se apoderaron de mí. Ganas de él. Quería besarle.

— Hazlo ya—le ordené—.

Acto seguido noté algo húmedo y frío en mis labios. Cerré los ojos por instinto. Sus carnosos labios besaban desesperadamente los míos, al igual que su lengua la cual intentaba entrar en mi boca. La entreabrí dejando que recorriera mi paladar y se enlazara con la mía con desespero. Se separó bruscamente de mí y me miró de nuevo, pero esta vez ninguna sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Está bien esto que hacemos?—me preguntó—.

— No lo sé Skandar, pero ¿sabes una cosa?—.

— Qué—preguntó dudoso—.

— Ya todo me da igual—respondí—.

Me mostró una de sus más bonitas sonrisas. Era la verdad. Llegados a ese punto solo podíamos hacer dos cosas: seguir o volver a lo de antes. Y a mí la segunda opción no me parecía la mejor. Por otra parte estaba harta, harta de la vida que llevaba. Me encontraba sola y Skandar era la única persona que me quedaba. Le abracé fuertemente oprimiéndole contra mi pecho sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi cuello, donde me besó tiernamente. Me levantó con los dos brazos aún abrazándole y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Me encontraba más alta que él, mirándole a los ojos con una media sonrisa en la cara.

— Me gustaría ver tu habitación—dije con segundas intenciones—.

Todo lo que decía y hacía estaba fuera de lugar. Jamás hubiera dicho algo parecido, pero por una extraña razón Skandar me estaba provocando sentimientos demasiado fuertes. La excitación era máxima.

Volvimos a la casa justo cuando la dueña de ésta se iba. Estaríamos solos toda la tarde. Skandar abrió la puerta y la cerró al instante. La temperatura de la casa era mucho más alta que la de la calle.

— Hace calor, ¿no?— bromeó mientras se quitaba el abrigo—.

Le imité tirando la ropa al suelo. Me cogió por la cintura y empezó a darme pequeños besos en la boca mientras me llevaba de espaldas hacia las escaleras. Le fui subiendo la camiseta hasta quitársela. Su musculado torso quedó al descubierto, mostrando unos perfectos abdominales. Recorrí con mis manos desde su pecho hasta el principio del pantalón a la vez que él seguía besándome con desesperación. Al llegar al primer peldaño me tropecé con él haciendo que cayéramos los dos contra las escaleras. Me clavé uno de los escalones en las costillas, aguanté el dolor y me fui levantando a la vez que Skandar me desabrochaba la camisa torpemente. Le ayudé desabrochando los últimos botones. Un ruido nos paró. El teléfono había empezado a sonar. Haciendo oídos sordos fuimos subiendo las escaleras lentamente entre besos y caricias. Su habitación por suerte se encontraba al principio del pasillo. Abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar con el pie. Ahora se me hizo más fácil desabrocharle el cinturón. Me tumbó en su cama y empezó a bajarme los pantalones. Su boca bajó por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al vientre. Me tumbé dejando que él siguiera. Volví a sentir sus labios en los míos cuando la única ropa que nos cubría entonces era la interior. Subió sus manos por mis piernas y me quitó despacio la parte de abajo para luego deshacerse de la suya. En ese momento solo me quedaba el sujetador que no tardó en desaparecer. Se estiró para abrir uno de los cajones de la mesa que tenía al lado de la cama, de donde sacó una caja de preservativos. Cogió uno y se lo colocó. Acarició el interior de mis muslos haciendo que abriera las piernas.

— Te quiero—me dijo justo antes de entrar en mí—.

Una sensación de placer recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sus suaves movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos propinándonos una mayor excitación a cada segundo que pasaba. Tomó unos de mis pechos, besándolo con desespero mientras nuestros gemidos se ahogaban entre ellos. Noté como sus embestidas se hacían más bruscas y rápidas, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Pocos segundos después un grito de placer salió de nuestras bocas. La respiración entrecortada de Skandar se mezclaba entre la mía.

Se dejó caer a mi lado mientras recuperábamos el aliento. La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Solo nuestras respiraciones eran audibles. Miré el reloj digital situado en la mesita de noche. Marcaba las siete. Me levanté de golpe recogiendo mi ropa esparcida por la habitación y me fui vistiendo lo más rápido que pude. Sorprendido ante mi reacción, Skandar se incorporó mirándome con extrañeza.

— ¿A dónde vas?—me preguntó confundido—.

Me puse la bota del pie derecho.

— Tengo que irme. Mi madre me espera desde hace un cuarto de hora—.

— ¿Es muy urgente?—.

— Sí, bueno, no. Pero me está esperando y tengo que ir—le dije mientras abría la puerta de la habitación—.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos calzoncillos.

— Te puedo acercar con el coche si quieres—se ofreció—.

— No hace falta, me espera aquí al lado. Dos calles más abajo. Gracias— me disculpé y me fui—.

Ni siquiera había dejado que me diera un beso. Mi madre no me esperaba. Había sido una escusa para salir de allí. Me llevé una mano a la boca. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Mantener relaciones sexuales con mi hermano! Mejor dicho hermanastro, pero igualmente la gravedad del asunto seguía siendo la misma. Aunque por una parte me había gustado por otra me reconcomía la conciencia. ¡No estaba bien! Era inmoral lo que habíamos hecho tanto él como yo. Me enrollé la bufanda alrededor del cuello y empecé a correr calle abajo. El frío y helado viento chocaba contra mi cara a medida que iba avanzando, el pelo se me estaba enredando. No tenía ni idea de a dónde me dirigía pero correr me hacía sentir bien, era como una forma de huir de los problemas. Corría sin parar hasta que mi cuerpo se agotaba, eso me relajaba. Es cómo cuando das un grito para descargar todo el estrés que llevas dentro. Paré después de casi un cuarto de hora. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde había llegado pero mis corazón latía desesperado, les faltaban aire a mis pulmones. Me apoyé en el muro del jardín de una casa y doblé el cuerpo hacia delante apoyando mis manos sobre mis rodillas flexionadas. Un par de coches pasaron por delante de mí antes de que volviera a recuperar el aliento y mi corazón bombeara sangre a ritmo normal. Me incorporé y saqué el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Miré las llamadas: todas pertenecían a mi madre, la última había sido realizada hacia unos veinte minutos. Marqué su número y esperé a que lo cogiera. Al tercer tono descolgó.

— ¿Dónde estás?—me dijo con un tono nada amable—.

— En la calle— contesté sinceramente, aunque no le dije en cuál exactamente, pues me había perdido—.

— ¿Con alguien? Porque necesito que vengas a ayudarme— dijo ahora un poco más calmada—.

— Sí, estoy con Skandar—mentira—. Pero ya vengo para casa—quizá me librara—.

— Entonces da igual, no importa. Además hace tiempo que no le ves. Que os lo paséis bien— dijo aquello algo ilusionada, nunca había sabido cómo era la relación entre nosotros dos—.

— Vale, mamá—contesté con la voz algo cansada—.

— Llámame cuando vayas a venir, adiós.

— Adiós—finalicé—.

Obviamente no le dije que me había perdido. Era una mujer muy protectora y aunque yo ya tuviera dieciocho años, teóricamente una mujer adulta, ella seguía comportándose como si aún fuera una niña. Después de colgar miré el mensaje que había recibido. Era de un número desconocido. Enviado hacia unos quince minutos atrás. Lo abrí:

_No tengo ni idea de a donde te has ido pero se que tu madre no te esta esperando. Tq_

Era demasiado listo como para engañarle. Siempre lo había sido, él y su increíble mente deductiva. Releí unas diez veces las dos últimas letras: _tq_. Te quiero. Yo también le quería pero estaba confundida. Igualmente ¿qué iba a hacer? Lo iba a seguir viendo durante no sé cuantos años más. Compartíamos el mismo padre y vivíamos en la misma ciudad. No podía evitarle el resto de mi vida. Debía tomar una decisión y cuanto antes mejor. Pero antes que nada volvería a casa y para eso tenía que saber en dónde me encontraba. Miré a mí alrededor por si había algún cartel o algo parecido que me indicara o al menos me diera una pequeña pista para guiarme ya que no había nadie en la calle. Estaba completamente sola. Decidí volver hacia la dirección por la que había llegado allí aunque tampoco me había fijado mucho en las calles que había tomado. De momento caminaría hasta el final de la calle y luego... ya veríamos. No tardé nada al llegar al final de la calle, decidí tomar la calle de la derecha, de todos modos no recordaba haber cruzado la calle para llegar allí, así que seguí por la calle contigua. El móvil, el cual había vuelto a guardar en el lugar de antes vibró. Tenía un nuevo mensaje: número desconocido.

_Te necesito. Quiero verte. Llamame._

Otra vez él. Reconozco que yo también lo necesitaba entonces, lo quería ver y le quería decir que yo también lo amaba, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de hacerlo. Me asustaba lo que pasaría después. ¿Cómo decírselo a nuestros padres? Si es que lo haríamos, pero de todas formas tampoco podíamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto y aún peor: él era famoso. Me detuve en seco en mitad de la calle y miré la pantalla del teléfono aún con el mensaje abierto. Está bien, lo haría. Memoricé el número y lo marqué rápidamente después. Mientras esperaba a que descolgara el corazón empezó a palpitarme con fuerza, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía aún lo que le diría. Al fin oí su voz.

— Te quiero, no es broma. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero—dijo cada vez más convencido—. Por favor, créeme, no es otra de mis bromas. Te amo—.

— Yo…—dije con la voz quebrada, una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos— también. Yo también te quiero pero no puede ser. Esto que tenemos es imposible Skandar. No podemos estar como una pareja normal, compartimos la misma sangre—.

— ¿Y eso qué más da? Estoy enamorado de ti. Es lo único que me importa—.

— Eso es lo único que te importa a ti, pero hay muchas más cosas detrás. No podemos de repente decirles a todos que estamos saliendo. ¿Qué es lo que dirán?

— ¿Qué dirán? No puedes estar toda tu vida pensando en el qué dirán. A los demás no les importa lo que nos pase. Lo importante es que nos queremos y con eso debe de bastar. Y aunque siempre me he estado preocupando por la opinión de los demás, esta vez no lo haré. Me has costado mucho tiempo darme cuenta de lo importante que eres y no quiero desperdiciarlo todo porque seamos hermanos. No, me equivoco: somos hermanastros. Ni siquiera somos familia del todo.

— Tenemos la misma sangre—.

— Sólo la mitad—dijo riéndose—. Tampoco es para tanto. Sólo te voy a decir que por ti voy a hacer cualquier cosa. No sé lo que harás tú pero yo lo tengo claro—.

Ahora venía lo más complicado. Lo que yo le diría. Aunque quisiera que todo fuera tan fácil como él lo decía sabía que no era así y eso me ponía enferma. No sé que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento pero corté la comunicación. Bajé el brazo que sujetaba el aparato y me quedé mirando al frente, como hipnotizada. Me había bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer y ya no era yo la que controlaba mis actos. Me quedé embobada mirando hacia delante, en la misma posición durante varios minutos, los cuales me parecieron eternos. Me bastó con cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir al instante. Entonces mis piernas actuaron por si solas. Empecé a correr calle arriba como si me fuera la vida en ello. Ni si quiera sabía que podía correr tan rápido. Seguí el camino sin detenerme pensando solo en una cosa. Una persona. Él. Dejé de ver a la gente que tenía a mí alrededor, como si me encontrara sola en ese frío día de invierno. Al doblar la esquina me encontré en el lugar de donde me había ido. El cielo ya se estaba oscureciendo así que las luces del interior de las casas estaban dadas. Me detuve al llegar a su casa. La única luz que había encendida era la de una habitación del segundo piso: su dormitorio. Eso es que nadie más que él se encontraba en el interior. Abrí la pequeña puerta del jardín despacio, al tiempo que ésta producía un chirrido a causa del metal oxidado. Ni siquiera la cerré tras de mí, seguí andando por encima de la fina capa de nieve que se había formado en el suelo. Creo que fui acelerando el ritmo de mis pasos hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Puse mi dedo índice derecho encima del timbre y después de inspirar una gran bocanada de aire y dejarlo ir lentamente presioné el botón dos veces seguidas. Esperé enfrente de la puerta mientras me frotaba las manos por el nerviosismo y también por el frío. Seguidamente oí unos pasos acelerados bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras. Después la puerta se abrió y un brazo me estiró hacia el interior y la puerta se cerró de un golpe. No veía nada, todo estaba negro. Ni siquiera había un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminara, aunque fuera un poco, la estancia pero no me hacía falta ver para saber quien se encontraba allí conmigo. Su particular olor, ese suave perfume que me encantaba. Su mano, que se encontraba en mi brazo fue bajando hasta situarse en mi cintura y entonces me acercó a él, a su pecho. No me dijo nada, ni yo tampoco. Con sentirle conmigo me bastaba, con notar sus latidos y su cálido y dulce aliento cerca de mi boca. Deseaba quedarme así por mucho tiempo, con poder sentir eso mismo cada momento de mi vida yo ya era feliz. Pero había corrido hasta allí para algo más que eso. Tenía que decírselo. Decirle cual era mi decisión, la decisión final a lo nuestro. Su nariz rozó por un instante con la mía para luego separarse de nuevo. Con dificultad, al final, conseguí que mis palabras salieran de mi boca.

— Ya sé que es lo que quiero— dije justo antes de que me separara de su cuerpo—.

— Por favor…—me suplicó antes de que yo continuara—. Te quiero. ¿No te basta con eso?—.

— Déjame terminar—le pedí—. Sé que lo que quiero es difícil de tener, de que vaya bien. Pero me arriesgaré. Arriesgaré todo por ti—.

Me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, acercando su cara a la mía, haciéndome sentir especial, la persona más feliz, la chica más afortunada en este mundo. Porque le quería y siempre le había querido aunque esos sentimientos habían estado escondidos durante mucho tiempo, por su culpa, por el temor hacia él, por su rechazo. Porque aunque se había comportado de la manera más cruel conmigo a pesar de todo estaba enamorada. Describir lo que sentía es imposible porque no hay palabras para aquello. Y aunque pensaba que nuestra relación iría mal, a causa del qué dirán, ese temor que todos tenemos, que todos sentimos alguna vez, el no querer ser diferente o no querer dar la nota, no quedar en ridículo, que no se rían de ti o te critiquen… aprendí que eso no es algo por lo que preocuparse, lo importante es lo que tu sientas. Tu persona es lo único que te tiene que importar. Porque al fin y al cabo la vida se acaba pronto y nuestra vida solo nos pertenece a nosotros mismos. Recuerda: tu vida es tuya y a los demás… pues que les den.


End file.
